Redemption
by Cherylicious5
Summary: Une petite exploration de la pensée d’oreshi à propos de son evolution et sa vision des choses après la defaite.


Accepter ses erreurs et revenir à son ancien soi avaient été des pas importants dans l'évolution d'akashi.

Pourtant, il était conscient que le chemin serait encore long, il voulait réparer -du moins ce qui pouvait l'être- ses erreurs.

Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps et empêcher que les choses ne dégénèrent à Teiko.

Le mal était fait.

Mais plus que jamais il aimait le basket. Plus que jamais _Ils _l'aimaient tous.

La défaite avait été amère, pour la première fois de sa vie il y'avait goûté, la sensation d'avoir le coeur qui se serre en voyant les vainqueurs jubiler, les flashbacks des dernières secondes et l'élaboration mentales des différentes actions qui auraient pu renverser la situation et empêcher la défaite.

Honnêtement, il n'a pas cessé de rejouer la scène dans son esprit pendant des jours et des jours. De ce moment même où il a prit conscience que _l'empereur,_son alter égo, cet autre _lui _sur qui il avait reposé le poids de toutes les lourdes responsabilités qui lui incombait courrait tout droit vers ce qu'ils ont longtemps redouté, leurs craintes communes , la plus intestine.

_L'échec._

En y repensant, il se trouva bien égoïste et calcuteur , il n'avait pas besoin de boku pour l'être _oh non il y arrivait bien tout seul._

Pour ses anciens coéquipiers la faute revenait probablement à l'empereur mais l'effroyable vérité , lui il la connaissait bien.

_Tout était de sa faute._

Il avait toujours agis dans son intérêt, déjà au collège bien avant qu'il ne revêtisse totalement le manteau de l'empereur, c'est dans son propre intérêt qu'il avait mis en lumière le talent de kuroko , pour posséder une botte secrète , une arme à bien des égards infaillible , un joker.

L'équipe devait continuer de gagner, d'être imbattable , tant qu'ils gagnaient tout était possible, tout était réalisable , tant qu'ils gagnaient il pouvait se conforter dans l'idée qu'il suivait les traces de son père mais aussi alimenter cet égo toujours plus affamé de victoires.

_Il était un Akashi après tout._

C'est dans son propre intérêt qu'il avait suggéré à kuroko de se limiter dans les passes et le détournement d'attention pas uniquement parce que shooter , tirer ou disparaître attirerait l'attention et finirait par gommer son invisibilité mais aussi parce qu'Akashi était conscient qu'il ne serait pas toujours coéquipiers et qu'il avait confiance que dans un avenir proche kuroko dérogerait à la règle et apprendrait à tirer , lui laissant ainsi la possibilité d'utiliser ce piège contre l'ancienne ombre de la génération miracle.

C'est dans son intérêt qu'il avait instauré ce quota de paniers minimaux par matchs. Aomine devenait instable et il ne mettait plus du sien durant les matchs, c'était nuisible pour l'équipe. Mais par dessus tout, cela enrayait cette mécanique parfaitement huilée qui les tirait vers la perfectibilité. Akashi savait entre autres qu'un seul maillon défectueux suffisait à faire déraillé la chaîne. À ce rythme là, les autres n'auraient pas tardé à devenir partisans des moindres efforts or il avait besoin de chacun afin de garantir la suprématie de Teiko et _la sienne._

Déjà à l'époque il agissait uniquement avec le dessein final de se garantir un contrôle sur tout et des victoires assurées, c'est fou comme il peut avoir été négligeant envers ses propres coéquipiers, son équipe, bien sûr il fallait prendre soin de ses équipiers et les amener à exploiter leurs meilleurs atouts mais c'était pour qu'ils servent sa soif de victoire. Comme des pions.

À cette pensée, akashi sentait sa poitrine se serré.

Il avait été horrible. Il n'avait pas besoin de Boku pour l'être.

Il l'avait toujours été.

Mais il était heureux et reconnaissant.

En observant silencieusement ses anciens coéquipiers jouer de nouveau ensembles akashi se dit que l'amertume n'était qu'un pas vers les innombrables futures victoires qu'il remporterait.

De vraies victoires.

Avec ses coéquipiers.

L'idée le motivait déjà et la simple perspective de pouvoir affronter ses anciens coéquipiers qui ne lésinaient désormais plus sur sur les efforts et le travail d'équipe renforçait cette conviction.

Les prochains tournois promettaient.


End file.
